For a long time, the common operation way of a conventional two-dimensional (2D) mouse device moved on a table is that the left push button of the mouse device is clicked twice quickly for performing the function of the icon after the cursor on the computer screen is positioned in the icon. Please refer to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), which are schematic diagrams showing conventional selection configurations 911 and 912 of an icon selection system 91. As shown in FIG. 1(a), the selection configuration 911 includes an image area 12, an image 13, a cursor 14 and a mouse device 17. The image 13 is displayed and filled in the image area 12 and includes plural icons 131, 132, 133, 134, 135 and 136. The mouse device 17 may be a 2D one, operated on a plane, or a three-dimensional (3D) one, operated in the air. Regarding the operation of selecting the icon 134, the motion purpose of the conventional mouse device 17 is to move the cursor 14 to the desired icon 134. Therefore, the motion of the mouse device 17 is to move the cursor 14 move along X or/and Y directions.
As shown in FIG. 1(b), the cursor 14 in the selection configuration 912 is used for selecting the icon 131, and the motion trace of the cursor 14, generally speaking, can include plural connected line segments such as those A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, A6, A7 and A8.
Recently, as the micro-electro-mechanical types of the accelerometer and the gyroscope are more popular, the so-called 3D mouse device, which senses the motion of the hand in the air thereby for controlling the computer screen pointer to select the icon and to perform the function of the icon, is developed gradually. However, comparing the 3D mouse device with the conventional 2D mouse device used on the table, there are main differences between their operations. The 2D mouse device moving on the table is always supported by the contacting surface of the table, thereby the cursor moved on the screen will not to deviate from the icon pointed when the push button of the 2D mouse is quickly clicked twice with a finger. In contrast, the handheld 3D mouse device operating in the air, does not have an additional support; then the cursor moving on the screen by the 3D mouse is easy to deviate from the location of the selected icon due to a careless hand motion when the push button is quickly clicked with a finger for performing the function of the icon, which will make a fault operation. Unfortunately, the user of a commercial product such as Air Mouse of Logitech Inc. is facing the problem.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, some companies arrange an active push button on their products to improve the motion operation of the cursor; e.g. the 3D mouse device/Air Mouse commercial products provided by Gyration Inc. The method is as follows. While the 3D mouse device moves in the air and the active push button is also in a press state, then the cursor on the screen can move with the mouse device. While the cursor is positioned in the icon and the active push button is released, the cursor no longer moves with the mouse device. At this moment, clicking the push button performs the function of the icon even if the mouse device can move. Because relations between the cursor on the screen and the motion of the mouse device are disconnected from each other, the cursor can be positioned in the icon to cause the function to be performed successfully. Although this operation mode can cause the function to be performed correctly, this operation behavior practically violates the ergonomic motion. This operation is not only intermittent without continuity but also uncomfortable.